Low voltage trench type MOSFETs are well known. In present day devices, the manufacture process is complicated due to the contact etch and the use of shallow implants. Thus, with regard to the contact etch, problems exist of an incomplete silicon etch and metal step coverage and incomplete filling of the trench. Further, shallow implants into deep contacts introduces defects which reduce the BVdss of the device.
Further, in low voltage trench MOSFETs, the on resistance (RDSON) is highly dependent on the channel contribution, which is greater than 40% of the total RDSON. Thus, an increase in channel density and a reduction in channel length is desirable to reduce RDSON. However, increasing cell density produces complications in the design of the device and the manufacturing process.
Further, in the manufacturing process, each of the trenches are filled with a conductive polysilicon gate mass and capped with an oxide which insulates the source electrode from the polysilicon gate. This oxide is conventionally a grown oxide. It has been found that manufacturing problems occur as result of the grown oxide cap.
It would be desirable to reduce the manufacturing complexity and to also reduce the RDSON of trench type low voltage MOSFETs.